Psychology of Valentines Day
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: AkuRoku. OneShot. Roxas doesn't like Valentines Day, but he hates his Psychology professor more.


Psychology of Valentines Day

By- Karesu Gaara Mikosu

Pairing- AkuRoku

A/N: I had a really bad case of writers block, but then this came out of it! It's almost Valentines Day too! It was written for the 'VIII XIII: the AkuRoku Guild' Gaia Guild competition that is going on right now. I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and the song that got me out of my writers block was- Sitting, Waiting, Wishing by Jack Johnson.

";Story Starts Here;"

The calendar was like a leering reminder that it was, in fact, one day until Singles Awareness Day. Now many may contradict this and tell you it was Valentines Day- but it wasn't true. February 14th was that insufferable day that everyone decided to talk about Cupid and 'true love'. There was only one good thing about this day- his brother made cupcakes and handed them out to friends.

"Oh come on Roxas, it isn't the end of the world! You get sugar and people confess secret obsessions with you!" Sora giggled, using the electric mixer to make sure the batter had no clumps in it. The cupcakes were made from scratch and the recipe had never been written down. Sora might be a ditz when it came to studies, but the cupcakes he always remembered.

"Well of course you think that! Riku and you have been going out for two years and your small mind can't remember the last time you _didn't have anyone _for it." Roxas accused, lightly glaring at his brother.

"Oh lighten up, little brother. Your getting chocolate from Namine, cake from Kairi, Riku got you something even! You get something from those three _every single year; _it is not you against the world." Sora chastised and didn't even look when he added another ingredient.

Hearing the list of names he bristled lightly. "Yeah but then I have to deal with you guys making out after the fact. Namine and Kairi are near insufferable on this day. You are no better than them and Riku… well he is the sanest out of all of you guys!" The blond protested with a pout.

"Yeah, so you have been saying for the longest time. Really Roxas, if you are sad a certain Psychology professor doesn't notice you…" Sora grinned when Roxas gave him the infamous death glare. He ignored it, it had lost its effect a long time ago, "… you should have just said so!"

"I do _NOT_ like Axel, thank you _VERY_ much!" Roxas growled out between clenched teeth. Professor Axel Heart taught Psychology at the university Roxas and Sora went to. He just got his teaching degree and went to work right away. He was insufferable to Roxas because he was only a few years older than him and yet he was teaching a fucking university class. They called him a genius, the blond just considered him an annoyance.

"Ah so that's how it is, is it? Axel… a bit informal for a teacher, don't you think?" Sora teased as he added a few more things before tending to the try his precious cupcakes would be poured into.

"I haven't once called him professor, the jerk doesn't deserve it! I don't care that he skipped like… four grades or something. He is a flat our ass who is far too full of himself." Roxas defended himself.

"Sounds like you want to be full of HIM!" Sora joked, although the statement did portray his actual thoughts on the situation. The dark flush on Roxas' cheeks was totally worth it. Normally he wouldn't have said it for fear of getting the shit beat out of him, and he did see his younger brother advancing on him, but this time he had a sure-fire defense. "Come one step closer and you're not getting a single cupcake from me!"

Roxas huffed and walked off to the main common room of their dorm. Their dorm was one that the school provided and it wasn't really that bad. Four small but separate rooms, a common room where there was a considerable sized TV, cable plus internet connection, and a small kitchen that Sora inhabited most of the time.

Plopping down on the couch he stared at the blank screen of the television and wondered if he should watch something or just stare out into space. 'Probably a lot of chick-flicks on right now…' he bitterly thought to himself. He didn't really get a moment longer to dwell on it as the screen sprang to life.

"I haven't missed it, righteous!" A shrill squeal from behind him drowned out whatever was on currently on the screen. He didn't bother looking up because the entity flew into the unoccupied space on the couch. Sitting there was another of the roommates; Demyx Medelious.

"Dare I ask…" he didn't get to finish his question before Demyx interrupted him.

"Of course you dare blondie!" said person frowned at the nickname, "You see, around this time every night the wonderful Zexion Emorik graces us with is presence on the sliver screen. That's Hollywood talk for 'big screen'." He talked to the younger as if he was twelve instead of twenty. "While that more applied more to movie theaters, I think our flat-screen qualifies. Anyway as I was saying…"

It was at this point Roxas tuned him out. He had heard enough about this Zexion guy to last him a life time. Demyx had grown up with him, or so he claims, and has a major crush on the guy. He always ended his little dialog with the words 'the fates wouldn't let it be. Oh so cruel, so cruel.'

Looking up he saw the person in question moving around a courtroom with a purpose talking about this or that. He looked so serious; it was amazing that Demyx even liked him considering how childish _he_ could be.

Deciding that he had just about enough of this he was going to check his e-mail. Getting up he grabbed his iMac laptop and started up. Sometimes he would look up to watch some of the show, it was about lawyers, or the starry-eyed look in Demyx's eyes.

Opening up his inbox he sorted through all the junk-mail. Namine had sent him a chain-letter about Cupid's day, and Kairi had also sent it to him. He sighed as he deleted it without even looking at it. It was most likely pink and talking about how everyone needed to be happy and cheerful and show love to everyone- it was lame.

But then something caught his eye. It was an e-mail from his 'professor' Heart. Noting the date he cringed, it was sent about two days ago. Opening it he read what it had to say.

'_Because you will have class on the 14__th__ of February, especially my class, you might as well do some work. Now I know most of you will have your head in the clouds- so I might as well go with the theme of this week._

_I want you to write a paper on why Valentines Day is so important to people and such an embedded day in society. Have fun guys, see you on the 14__th_

_-Professor Axel Heart'_

Roxas growled at the computer, and he must have been freaking his roommate out because he was slightly inching away. "Hey Roxie, you okay man?" He asked- seeming almost ready to bolt out the door if need be.

Blinking a few times he stopped glaring at the screen. "Yeah, sorry about that Demyx, I just have a paper I need to write tonight before tomorrow rolls around. Go on, ogle Zexion and ignore me." The other boy happily followed Roxas' suggestion.

He tried multiple times to start off the paper but he couldn't jot down his thoughts correctly. The room started to smell sweet once the cupcake batter was finally in the oven and baking the treats for tomorrow's festivities. It was then that exactly what he wanted to write came to him.

The next day Roxas grabbed a cupcake and sighed in happiness- he brother really was a genius when it came to cooking these things. Riku had some by that morning and he nodded his greeting- Sora immediately latched onto his boyfriend's arm. "Are they any good Riku, did I do okay? I don't want to give people back cupcakes they would never talk to him again if I did!" Sora said- near hysterics.

"They are fine dear, here let me show you." The silver-haired boy took a big bite and kissed the smaller boy who blushed. Roxas almost gagged, that kiss looked even sweeter than the cupcake he had just been enjoying. Waving them off, he went off to his classes.

Finding Professor Heart's classroom he sat in the back like he always did, next to Namine and Kairi. "Oh my goodness Roxas; happy Valentines Day, let it be wondrous for all!" Kairi nearly shrieked in his ear. He gave the two giggling girls a side glance, maybe sitting here today wasn't the most intelligent thing he had ever done. A large slice of strawberry flavored cake and a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box were thrust at the boy. It was just as his brother had predicted.

"Hope you like it!" Namine chirped happily.

"Don't I always?" He raised a brow at them and put the box of chocolates in his messenger bag. The cake would have to sit out though. Grabbing his binder he put it on the desk and he tapped his pencil on the desk rhythmically.

Bursting in the door; a tall man with flaming red hair that was spiked back. He looked like a student but had a more menacing air about him. Green eyes looked up and scanned the class; Roxas suppressed a shiver when that piercing gaze fell over him.

"Glad you guys could make it. Because I don't really feel like teaching that much today we will have a short class- but before that we will present a few of your homework assignments. Don't want you guys coming in for nothing." Axel said, grinning in a way that made the two tattoo's under his eyes curve up. "Any volunteers?" he asked.

Roxas tuned out most of the class as they read out their papers. Some of the girls got far too off-topic and started spouting about their boyfriends and what they were going to do. Of course that was the head-in-the-clouds answer he had anticipated. Roxas did notice, however, when his name was called out.

"Mr. Shirosaki, care to enlighten us on your views? You seem to not be paying attention to anyone else." Axel grinned, staring right at the blonde. This was another reason he didn't like the guy, he singled him out. It was light if the blond slipped up- Axel was the first one to tell him what he did wrong.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Heart." He scowled, Axel glared back. He never liked the way Roxas addressed him- but at least he called him by his last name. Taking up his paper he read off what he had written the previous night.

_'Valentines Day is a joke created by manufacturers to make money off of easy prey. Tell a young girl that love can only be shown by gifts, and she believes it. As she grows older and starts meeting people to fall in love with she demands the gifts. The other person in the relationship is forced to bend to this selfish act because they would lose their love if they refused._

_The cycle continues until every mother passes this belief to everyone else, giving huge corporations a firm holding to the holiday they created. It is a time to sell candy and cheap toys that will only be loved one day in their existence. _

_Another thing is the prospect of love put into the minds of many. Lust is the only thing felt and chocolate is a known aphrodisiac- thus making their lover more willing. This is how it is embedded into males' minds, along with the already corrupted girls._

_We don't feel like giving this up because it has been going on for years. Companies refuse to give it up because it makes them tons of cash. So the fake holiday stays and people are far too infatuated with it.'_

Roxas ended his paper and looked up at his class. A few girls were glaring at him, and Axel was… smiling. Figuring it was from just amusement he sat back down by his friends. Namine lightly punched his arm and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes; she could be so childish sometimes.

"Thank you Mr. Shiosaki. Come see me after class- I have something I want to discuss with you." Axel said. Roxas he so surprised he didn't even refuse; he just sat there like a fish out of water staring at the professor.

More papers were read and soon most of the class was shuffling out of the door. Roxas went purposely slow; Namine and Kairi were waiting up for him. "Go on guys, I'll catch up to you later. You're heading to our dorm right? Sora should be there. Take the cake you gave him and hand it to him- he'll put it away. See you guys later." They waved and went on chattering about one thing or the other.

Walking down his teachers' desk he glared at the red-head. "What do you want Heart? If you are going to tell me my outlook on his stupid holiday is dismal, I am just going to shoot back at you that a matter of opinion."

Axel stood up from his desk and was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Oh no, I already knew that. I actually found it intriguing, Roxas. I wanted to ask you something, why do you think that way?"

He blinked a couple times, "I… I just never saw the point in it I guess."

"Hmm, yes I could see why that has an effect on your opinion. You see Roxas I was wondering if I could maybe… change your opinion on this while Valentine's ordeal." He said, walking around his desk and looking down at the younger male.

"How do you suppose you are going to do that?" The blond asked, giving the red-head a measured look.

"Oh I have my ways." He grinned and before the younger could protest, Axel's lips connected with his in a deft kiss. He didn't know whether to move closer or run as far away as he could. He chose the first one, eyes closing he kissed back timidly. Breaking for air Axel was grinning down at him.

"I find you interesting. You're smart and intelligent- much more than anyone I have ever met. Plus you're too damn cute to pass up." He was about to protest to the 'cute' comment but found himself pushed against the desk with the professor on top of him. Damn it all he was enjoying every moment of it too!

'Fuck, Sora was right…' the blond thought to himself as he moaned into the touches Axel was bestowing onto him, '… and maybe Valentines isn't as bad as I first thought.'


End file.
